Something Extraordinary
by nicbec75
Summary: Based around the Kevin Ryan wedding episode - I guess you could say it's my 'Caskett wish' for 2012.


Ok guys – this is my first attempt at a fic EVER and to be honest I'm terrified!

I've been listening to a lot of new music lately and been finding the 'Castle-ness' in practically every song – linking it back to the show, imagining it being dedicated from either Rick to Kate or Kate to Rick and then I heard this song ... I won't post the name til the end cos I don't want to ruin the 'surprise' but to me it was a Caskett song through and through. That, plus the fact we've got a special wedding ep coming up, gave me that push to put my fingers to the keyboard and hash this mother out.

And just so you all know, this will most likely be my first and last fic ever – OMG how do you writers do it! I hardly slept last night – I started on this around 11.30 and couldn't stop til well after 2am and then I kept waking up thinking of things to add and different phrases or words. I've been madly typing notes on my phone in the pitch darkness of my room in the wee hours of this morning and then all day today while I've been out just in case I lost my train of thought or hit a brick wall.

But yes, kudos to you writers who have numerous fics that we all love and enjoy – I knew how talented you all were before but now I 100% respect it and feel your pain in having to just get the story out and not stop til you've perfected it.

I'll leave it at that - please go easy on me. I welcome constructive criticism, although the more positive the better obviously haha

I'm going to run and hide now and await the reviews ...

Hope you enjoy!  
>Nic xx <p>

* * *

><p>"So, what are you wearing?" Lanie had quipped down the telephone line at her.<p>

Kate rolled her eyes. Her best friend had interjected that same question about 10 times in the space of their 10 minute conversation only to have her dodge and weave and change the topic just as often.

Ever since Castle had announced that Alexis was no longer his 'plus one' for the wedding Lanie had been on her case. He'd muttered something about Alexis receiving a better offer, although in Kate's eyes who wouldn't want to accompany a ruggedly handsome man like Castle to a wedding? Ok, well maybe everyone except his teenage daughter, easily a 'Daddy's little girl' but still not enough so that she wouldn't find the whole situation a bit 'lame'. Lanie had been applying the pressure and insisting that this would be her 'chance'. Kate wouldn't have his daughter there as an excuse not to, in Lanie's words, 'get up on that'. Another eye roll from Kate just thinking about _that_ conversation.

So then Lanie, being the ever supportive (sometimes overly so) best friend, had decided it was her duty to ensure her BFF had _the_ perfect dress that would render Castle senseless, speechless, or both. Of course Kate knew it wouldn't take much – they'd been on quite a roll lately ... their witty banter was back full force, and she'd caught him on more than one occasion giving her this look … not like he was looking at her, but through her, into the depths of her soul and really seeing her ... with those gorgeous blue eyes of his. Then he'd realise he'd been caught and try to act all nonchalant and cool only to glance back at her as if checking to see if she'd noticed – she had. Every time. She was an NYPD detective, stuff like that she didn't miss. But she'd never let on how adorable she found it, or him for that matter …

Then Lanie had jerked her from her Castle swooning, err thoughts - "Helloooo … Earth to Kate … oh wait, you're daydreaming about him again aren't you?" She knew her too well. "You need a minute or two?"

"Ugh, Lanie, just give me a break ok?" She accompanied that with another eye roll which her friend couldn't see of course but Kate knew she'd expect nothing less in response to that comment if they were standing face to face in her apartment sorting through her wardrobe, so she obliged out of habit more than anything. The woman was relentless but god did she love her – her sounding board for all matters of the heart, which she found so unnerving.

That phone call was three days ago – she'd been so much more self-assured then. Now here they all were at the wedding of the century – ok, so that may have been Will & Kate's royal wedding but this was a big deal, at least for their circle of friends; their little 'family' at the 12th. The dress she'd settled on was a cute little number, a nice soft lilac shade that sat about an inch above her knees, showed off just enough cleavage not to be too distasteful with a back that dipped three quarters of the way down her spine.

It was safe to say she was regretting her choice of outfit. The moment she'd arrived she felt herself being ogled by Ryan's 16 year old best man. Sure he was 16, a mathlete and she was probably one of the most attractive women he'd seen but the attention and stares from him and several others were quite unnerving. Why did she let Lanie talk her into wearing something like this?

Oh that's right, 'that man' was the reason, which brought her to 'cause of regret reason number 2'. Turns out her worry over exposing too much cleavage wasn't the issue; it should have been her back she was concerned about. Said exposed skin on her back was now being caressed ever so gently by the expert (and constantly roaming) fingertips of one Richard Castle. The briskness of the air from the air conditioning vents was actually a welcome relief – she could chalk her goosebumps up to the temperature of the room rather than the effect of his touch on her skin. She was not about to admit how he was affecting her – she'd only had one glass of champagne and the night was too early for any confessions of that sort ... although she'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about just laying all her cards on the table and seeing if he folded or called her on it. 

* * *

><p>Castle could feel her grin against his shoulder where she'd been resting her head and wondered what had her smiling … maybe his dancing was impressive after all and she was pleasantly surprised … He'd been smoothly gliding them around the dance floor for a while now – as each song blended into the next she'd seemed to relax more and more, her body gradually softening so it melded to his. He liked the way she fit against him. Her chest pressed up against his so he could feel every intake of breathe, every contented sigh, and her head nestled on his shoulder.<p>

His initial chagrin at Alexis ditching him to have a girl's night with her friends was long forgotten – his daughter abandoning him was the best thing that could have happened because here he was now with Kate Beckett letting him lead her around the dance floor. Letting him run his fingers up and down the skin of her back in _that_dress; that dress that had rendered him speechless the moment he'd seen her in it, with the way hugged her curves and seemed moulded to her, much the way she was now mould against him. He'd begun by just rubbing little circles around her hips with his thumbs – he knew it was overstepping and thought for sure she'd slap his hand away, but she didn't. So as the songs progressed, he got a little bolder and his fingers continued their wandering until they were doing their own little dance along her spine. Mmm, ok, maybe it was this that had her smiling against his shoulder, but he wasn't about to call her on it – that might spook her and force her to ruin the moment. And maybe he was being too full of his own importance, thinking he was the reason for her happiness.

Happiness ... that wasn't a word he often associated with Beckett – well she made _him_happy sure, but he'd rarely seen his partner truly happy and free like she was now. Weddings had that affect on people though, so much love in the air it's hard not to be swept up in it. He started thinking back to Esposito's toast earlier in the night, which turned more into a toast to his partner Kevin, than to his marriage to Jenny, and it had made Castle think about his own messed up yet completely perfect partnership with Beckett.

"Marriage is a partnership between two people," Espo had slurred.

_Way to state the obvious_, Rick had thought. In his defence, Javier had had quite a bit to drink by the time his toast had rolled around and Castle was actually a little impressed he'd managed to string this many words together so far and be at all coherent.

He continued, "You're in it together for the long haul. No matter what trials and trib-tribulationsss..." He'd stumbled over that, hey, it's a big word when you're inebriated. "And ups and downs get thrown your way. You rely on each other to get you through it, to come out the other side together. You're there watching each other's back. Til the wheels fall off."

Rick couldn't help notice the double meaning and sentiment, the sudden added emotion as he'd said that last part and then his "I love you bro" and the way he'd crushed his partner and best friend with an almighty bear hug. It was the most touching drunken toast he'd ever heard and it had left him slightly choked up. He'd stolen a glance at Kate who was sitting beside him - yep, Jenny was playing matchmaker and had sat them together; she'd done well. He could see the emotion shimmering in her eyes and wondered if it had made her think of him the way he was now regarding her. Either way, he made a mental note to himself to do more drinking while he wrote – might help him loosen up and pack more depth and emotion into it, it seemed to work well for Espo. But then again it might end up encouraging a little too much emotion and he'd wind up with novels sitting in the Mills & Boon section of bookstores around the country – not something he aspired to.

A new song and a slight change in tempo brought him back to the present. It was a slower song – sounded like another token wedding song, a sappy ballad about love. But as he listened to the words fill the air, something about it hit him, rung true on so many levels. What had Kate once said to him when he asked her that question ... 'How do you know when you're in love?' Her rapid fire answer had been 'All the songs make sense' – she was so sure of herself and it had stunned him how quickly she gave that seemingly simple answer that carried so much depth and meaning. He'd gotten what she meant, sure, but it hadn't really hit him until now, hearing this song and having its words surround them.

_Heart beats fast  
>Colours and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<em>

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

  
>Kate seemed just as affected by the song as he was. Maybe it was just his writer's imagination running away with him as it so often did, but he was sure he felt her suck in a deep breath as if trying to calm the now rapid pounding in her chest. Her arms which by this point were now draped over his shoulders and around his neck, tightened their grip ever so slightly – but he noticed. And god did he notice the tiny tremor that resonated through her when the words <em>'Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more'<em>drifted through the air.

He chanced a glance down at her and, as it had so often happened of late, she seemed to intuitively sense his eyes on her. The soft mood lighting played off her hair and her face, giving her a radiant glow that he couldn't help but marvel at. She was so beautiful and perfect. As she met his gaze, her eyes seemed to sparkle at him, like she knew what he was thinking, what he was feeling, and she didn't look away or try to dodge him. She honestly looked happier and more carefree than he'd ever seen her. For a moment he thought maybe it was just the wedding atmosphere ... or the champagne. But no, she'd only had one glass as far as he'd seen. Maybe it did have something to do with him after all. He wanted so badly to just tell her everything, to pour out the contents of his aching heart and have it lay there for her to see. There was so much he wanted, no needed, to say to her.

___Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this_

  
>"Kate, I ..." His breath seemed to catch and he was suddenly lost for words. He's a writer damn it, this should be easy. This should come naturally for him. But as his mother once told him, <em>'For a man who makes his living working with words, you sure have a hard time finding them when they count.'<br>_  
>What could he possibly say that would give justice to how he felt, what this woman meant to him? But it was that look on her face that undid him. Apprehensive yet hopeful and full of something else, but what was it exactly. Understanding, compassion, affection, whatever else it was, it was definitely full of want and need, and could there possibly be love in there as well? Looking into her eyes, those deep pools of chocolate that he could just fall into, that he could wake up to every morning and gaze into every night, they had him hypnotised. Those eyes and more importantly, the person attached to them, that he could happily spend the rest of his life with. She was right there in front of him, waiting for some grand romantic turn of phrase to fall from his lips that would rock her world and all he could manage was a shuddering intake of breath and a look so loaded with emotion it was hard to miss the meaning behind it. <p>

* * *

><p>Kate sensed he was struggling and moved to place a finger on his lips to stop his flailing attempts to express himself.<p>

"I know Rick, me too."

Kate would never admit to being a wordsmith in any sense of the word, and what she said hadn't been complex or contrived, but the look he gave her in that moment, it was like she was his Shakespeare.

And that was it. That was enough to make him lose what little self control he'd been grasping onto. She'd been holding back for long enough, making him wait long enough. And it wasn't fair – on either of them. And by saying that, even though it wasn't those three little words she knew he so desperately wanted to hear from her, it was enough. This was her way of telling him _'ok, let's do this'_. And more to the point, it was her way of telling herself _'I can do this'_.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

  
>As he closed the distance between their lips she could feel his warm, sweet breath on her face and the scent of his aftershave filled her senses. She let her eyelids flutter closed and welcomed the moment. She felt his lips gently brush her cheek and then tentatively move across her lips. That's when <em>her <em>self control ceased and she was pushing back against him hungrily. When his tongue caressed her lips she obliged by parting them and allowing him to continue his assault on her senses. She was reeling, her breathing erratic and she had to cling to him in order to stay upright ... Although at this point she didn't at all mind if they weren't upright much longer – why were they still standing again and not collapsing into each other on the 3000 thread count sheets on his soft, welcoming mattress? The rapid beating in her chest had spread and was now thrumming through her entire body, pounding in her ears and drowning out everything around them, everything but the taste of his lips on hers, the expert touch of his hands along her back and the feel of his hair tangled and knotted in her fingers.

She heard a faint tinkling sound in the distance and in the back of her mind she knew it should mean something but she was far too involved in his lips, his tongue, his mouth, to really care about anything else. The loud wolf whistle however was enough to break the spell she was under and if that hadn't been enough Esposito's chuckling voice over the microphone sure was.

"Ahem, I'd like to propose a toast. To our two friends out there making out on the dance floor!"

Oh god, did he really just do that? Kate could feel the heat rising up her neck and moving across her cheeks.

He even waved his arm in their general direction – not that there was any doubt who he was talking about, Kate was sure they'd been the only ones going at it like horny teenagers in the sea of people.

Then Ryan decided he couldn't let Espo have all the fun, "Yeah, thanks for consummating _our_wedding you guys." If anyone hadn't been smiling or laughing before, that sure got them.

Rick, ever the showman, gave a little wave but she couldn't help but notice the smile he gave was more sheepish than usual.

She tried to glare at the two trouble makers and she pressed her lips together in a straight line to suppress the smile that was building, but she couldn't hold it in. She ended up simply shaking her head at the two of them and their teasing brotherly ways and just let her hair cascade around her face, giving at least a little cover to hide her embarrassment.

"It's about damn time you guys! Now don't let us interrupt you! Carry on!" More giggles from the pair. Damn she was going to make them pay come Monday morning – it would be desk duty and paperwork for them both. She noticed Jenny and Lanie standing near the bridal party table with ear to ear grins as well – both so happy for their friends to have _finally_gotten their act together.

Then all was forgotten when she felt Rick's strong arms wrap around her, pulling her towards him. He gave her a light reassuring squeeze and she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her face against the warmth of his chest. She felt him place a soft kiss on the top of her head and she couldn't help the contented sigh that escaped her lips.

Sure they hadn't explicitly voiced their feelings to one another, hadn't resolved any lingering questions either of them may have had. There was no exchanging of vows or rings or promises. But they didn't need words. They both knew, both felt so deeply, that this was the moment. This was the start of something. Something they'd both wanted yet been struggling with for the past 4 years.

Something extraordinary. 

* * *

><p>I do not own any of the characters in this fic – that's all kudos to Andrew Marlowe. This is just my 'interpretation' or my little 'Caskett wish' for 2012.<p>

Song credit: Christina Perri 'A Thousand Years' 


End file.
